Cookie Cutter Love
by Hamtaro23
Summary: She bakes cookies, who knew. She doesn’t know why she does it, why all the decorations, dressing up for no one to see. Most unexpected that he showed up...Royai 30 Themes Drabbleish one shots. RR! [Chapter 4 up]
1. Snack at Three

Snack at Three

First time writing a drabble type thing and boy, it's short, so short that it bothers me somewhat. Oo...any case, enjoy, RR!

* * *

She bakes cookies, who knew. Takes them to work wrapped in cute plastic paraphernalia, even with the little ribbon ties. Five a day, thirty five a week, one fifty a month give or take a few. She never eats lunch. Just a snack at three, perennial habit of living alone, technically with a dog, that and negligence. Five cookies, everyday at three, the usual spot is a courtyard bench in the corner. She doesn't know why she does it, why all the decorations, dressing up for no one to see. Liar, she knows why and she knows who. 

Most unexpected that he showed up at her courtyard bench one afternoon and sat next to her. Quiet, as if just to keep her company, her silent guardian. His presence was a sudden warmth that had her breathless. Blushing furiously, she offered him the cookies, ribbon and all. He, in all honesty, was a bit surprised by this offering, blinked several times, gloved hands holding the package. Before he met her gaze, she turned away, trying to hide her obvious emotions, legs crossed, hands gripping the bench. She felt so silly and giddy, a high school crush sitting across a classroom.

His gloved hand pressed down on hers, she could feel the tickle of his breath against her ear as he leaned in and whispered, like a ghost drifting in the wind, "Thank you."


	2. Day Off

Day Off

This one was a bit longer, woot. I 'paraphrased' some lines from the manga, chapter 62...if I remember correctly, where they part ways and Roy finds the note in the chess piece. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Quiet morning, pale sunlight spilling across his cluttered table top, she was not here anymore. It bothered him, slightly. "Only slightly," he repeated softly under his breath, seeking distraction from the sudden emptiness, he gathered some loose papers and tapped them against the table. The sound echoed through the office, through the hollowness growing in his heart since her absence. He looked up, no one's here. 

"You win, a little more than slightly," he muttered, reluctantly admitting the truth. He sighed loudly, empting his lungs of air, slumping into his habitual position, elbows planted on table, cheek resting against his gloved fist. His knight, his rook, his bishop, his pawn, and tentatively the words emerged from the depth of his mind, his queen.

"Think of it as my vacation, Colonel," she had said rather cheerfully so, trying to convince him that her departure wasn't as horrible as it seemed.

"Your vacation?" he was having a hard time grasping the concept.

"Yessir," she replied out of habit. "Better yet, like a day off." She mused momentarily and then added, "Think of it as my really long day off, Colonel. And I'll be back tomorrow morning."

He was still skeptical, even now. Standing up, he strolled over to the window. She was out there, living under the same blue sky that promised, most despicably, a lost hope. He opened the window and leaned out, hands on the windowsill, feeling the crisp air whistle through his hair. My really long day off, the words rang in his mind.

"Your day off," he whispered, his words pulled away by the breeze, "Your really long day off." He gave a small, exasperated chuckle and you'd be back tomorrow morning.

He took one last look out the window, one last glance at the clear, azure sky, praying that the wind will carry his words, he confided, "I'll be waiting for that morning."

Sitting in her new office, Riza Hawkeye looked up through the open window, compelled by gust a wind and a sudden memory of him. We'll meet again, Colonel, she promised with a small smile and returned to her paperwork. Until then, don't slack off on your paperwork.


	3. Underwear

Underwear

Inspired by nothing apparently. This one is actually 100 words because I had no idea how I was going to handle the prompt 'underwear'. I hope it didn't turn out that badly. ; Enjoy! RR!

* * *

"Why do you want all of the female personnel to wear miniskirts when you become Fuhrer, sir?" Riza asked one afternoon out of, if anything, sheer curiosity. 

"So I can catch glimpses of your underwear when you're in combat." Roy replied nonchalantly, eyes still on his paperwork, his fountain pen lazily scrawling his signature across the page, even humming a little.

She gave a small, miniscule twitch as she removed her pistol. And then she sent the sidearm flying straight for his head, the butt of the handgun coming in contact with his skull accompanied by a loud crack.


	4. Tobacco

Tobacco

A bit of strange inspiration, my muse has forgiven me. It's so hard to find ways to answer the prompts, I'm glad something came of this one. RR! Enjoy!

* * *

He doesn't smoke. She knows he doesn't smoke. There was a limp, white cigarette between his lips, resting in the crook of his index and middle fingers anyways. A thin veneer of ponderous smoke hung morosely above his head, shading his lazy, pensive, even mournful gaze. Half of a glass of scotch in his other hand, she hasn't seen him like this in a while.

"Is something the matter?" She asked tentatively, voice barely above a whisper but loud enough to be heard across the room.

"No," he replied, watching her, an unnerving, raw pain residing in his dark eyes, "Nothing really."

Soundlessly, she strode across the room, disturbing the rectangular pools of sunlight, feeling momentarily the warmth of the afternoon. Audaciousness bordering desperation, she lifted one hand to his and guided gently the cigarette away from his lips.

"Please don't lie," she breathed, her soft lips brushing past his. Eyes widening from the sudden contact, his lips remained parted.

"I'm not," fingers intertwining, cigarette dropping to the floor as he drew her in, kissing her firmly on the lips, because I have you.


End file.
